


Reunions

by lilymae92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Sweet, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilymae92/pseuds/lilymae92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean run into each other after the great fall of heaven, and although neither of them are quite sure how to react, they both admit what is most important to them after all this time. (Request).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A soft tinkling resounded through the air as a worn and weary Castiel stepped into a small diner, just a side of the road place, in the middle of nowhere in particular. Dean Winchester sat with his back to the door, sipping on a hot coffee, though it burnt the tip of his tongue with a sharp sting. It would be numb the next day or two, his food all but tasteless, but he was far from caring. Sam was still resting back in the bunker, Kevin keeping him quiet company. He, however, had found himself taking time to search through the masses. Angel after fallen angel, looking for leads. He needed to find... well, he needed to find Castiel. Someone that had escaped his grasp for far too long.

He had given up turning to look at every person that entered the diner, knowing it would make the waitress suspicious. The last thing he needed was for some perky blonde to ask questions. So instead, he simply stared at his large plate filled to the brim with eggs and bacon. It looked delicious, but he didn't plan on eating much of it. He simply didn't have the appetite. It was hard for one to eat when they had so much to worry about. The fate of the world was once again on his shoulders. 

Castiel stood a few feet behind the brooding man, not sure how he wanted to approach. It had been a few months, and he wasn't even sure Dean would want to talk to him after the entire mess he had made. He swallowed hard and moved slowly, keeping his head ducked down in near shame as he moved to sit across from the man. Dean's eyes shot up instantaneously, lips parting in complete shock. After all this time... and he hadn't even needed to go looking for him. Castiel found him instead. Or rather, they had finally found each other.

No words were exchanged at first, the soft sound of forks scraping scraps off of plates and steaming hot coffee being poured into empty coffee mugs, humming low in the background. The angel's eyes were hesitant, moving slowly to meet the other's, filled with a need for forgiveness, for acceptance. His hands sat awkwardly in his lap, folded loosely as he watched the man across from him carefully. 

Dean wasn't exactly sure how to respond, not wanting to jump up for a hug, and not wanting to simply sit there in silence. In fact, he wasn't exactly sure that what he was seeing was real. It seemed bizarre, after all this time, that the angel would just show up, seemingly out of nowhere. Had he been searching for them, as well? Or had this simply been where he had fallen, and the run in was by chance? 

Dean was the first to speak, his stunning green eyes starting to shimmer with the brimming tears of relief that came with seeing the other in one piece, "Cas..." Simply knowing he was okay, that he was safe... He smiled soft, taking in a deep breath, "It's been a while, man." 

Castiel couldn't help but let slip a gentle chuckle, still quite stiff and worried that things weren't completely fixed, "Yes... yes, it has been." He tore his gaze from Dean's and looked to his lap, starting to physically feel the tension as it tugged at his muscles, "It feels like it's been forever." Which, with the world spinning into oblivion, it nearly had been.

Looking to his food, the other man nodded, trying to contain his emotions, "I... how have you been? Being, you know..." He shrugged, nervously taking another sip of his coffee, more to give himself something to do than anything, "Human?" He knew the subject would be touchy, but he didn't know what else to ask. That question was the base of any other question he had, and it seemed foolish to ask anything else. Though, in reality, it was simply because there wasn't anything else that flooded his mind in the moment.

Shifting in his seat, the other was about to speak before the waitress approached, her light yellow curls bouncing playfully behind her. Cas was slightly relieved that he had been interrupted, but only slightly. She grinned, looking between the men, speaking to both at once with a tiny bit of a rush, "Everything alright here? Anything else I can get for you, sir? Or you?" Both looked to her, mostly out of politeness. Cas almost spoke to let her know that he was just fine, but that a water would be nice, but Dean spoke first, "No. No, that's alright. We're about to head out. Thanks, though." 

Castiel watched as the man pulled out his wallet, leaving a rather large bill on the table as he stood, motioning to the angel with a small hand gesture. The waitress was a tad confused, but didn't say anything else as she watched the two depart, pocketing the money and beginning to clean the table. He didn't say anything, either, as he was led out of the shop and to the preened Impala. Just washed and waxed, not a smudge coating it's surface. 

Dean opened his door and moved to get in, stopping just before and speaking up, "The bunker is a couple hours out... if you wanna go." He wasn't sure just how settled the other was, and after reuniting with the other so many times in so many different situations... He simply didn't want to risk just assuming. The angel nodded and moved into the passenger's seat without another word, closing the door and taking in a nervous breath. Dean shrugged and moved to sit, slamming his door shut lightly as he revved up the engine. 

The first half an hour was slightly uncomfortable, Castiel trying to shift to get just comfortable enough to endure the rest of the trip. Before, he never had to deal with things like leg cramps and backaches, neck cricks or sleepy limbs. Dean noticed the shifting and squirming, finally murmuring, "Seriously, Cas... How have you been? I mean... how have you been adjusting?"

Being slightly more prepared for the question now, he took in a shaky breath, looking to Dean, then out the window at the passing trees and underbrush, "Honestly?" He sighed, propping his elbow up on the window ledge and sliding his hand to his hair, resting his forehead against his flattened palm, "I don't know." It wasn't much of an answer, but it was the truth. "I've been looking for you... guys." He didn't want to sound so singular, but the pause was evident, Dean swallowing at the thought.

He nodded, clenching the steering wheel a tad tighter as they drove along, "You been eating alright? Sleeping?" He couldn't tell much through the layers of fabric the man was wearing, but he could tell enough that the months had taken their toll, the rough stubble evidence that he had been able to shave, but only sparingly. Castiel simply nodded, murmuring as he watched a car turn off an exit ramp, "Yeah... Yeah, here and there. Been trying to work odd jobs." 

Dean didn't want to press any further, since the other didn't seem keen on talking about it right then, so he nodded and slid a hand to turn on the radio. They both needed a good distraction from the mounting tension that was building within the car, hearts starting to beat a bit quicker with every passing moment. A few good songs in, and Dean had his mind off of things, Castiel amused with the man's exaggerated antics. 

Arriving at the bunker just in time for another great song to blast through the speakers, Dean begrudgingly killed the engine and hopped out, looking around to check and make sure no one was following them. It wasn't a huge deal, since they had made sure the area was safe against pretty much everything they hunted, but it was definitely a habit. After just one run-in with a nasty shapeshifter, they were determined to keep the place as safe as they possibly could. 

Castiel knew the area all too well, having spent many hours previously stalking out the location, keeping an eye on the two brothers. Now the tables had turned, and he was left nearly defenseless with a need for the boys to help him out. He followed the other inside, looking around. The interior hadn't changed much, though it was a lot cleaner than it had been during previous visits, most of the Men of Letter's junk sorted by then. Soft music was playing in the background, a style more suited for Sam than it was Dean. 

The elder Winchester had become a bit softer as he had helped his brother heal, letting him have a bit more control over things things now that he previously would have snubbed, music being one of them. Dean could always lock himself in his room, or go out for a drive. Sam couldn't. He was simply reduced to laying on the couch, or in his room, or sitting around trying not to sleep. Doctors couldn't explain it, but Dean knew. It was the purge. The trials. The demon blood that was on the verge of boiling over. Withdrawals that he couldn't succumb to...

Looking around for the younger of the two, Cas eventually gave up once Dean stated that his brother and Kevin must have been down in Sam's room. He nodded and leaned against a wall, taking in a deep breath before asking, a hint of anxiety in his voice, "Could... Would you mind if I showered? I... I don't have any fresh clothes, or anything, but..." Dean finally noticed the way the trench coat was worn around the edges, the suit underneath starting to tear, "Go ahead." He motioned for the bathroom across from his room, starting towards it, "Let me get you something to wear. I'm sure you could use some pajamas, a good night's rest..."

Pulling open a drawer, he tugged out a loose black t-shirt and a pair of his newer boxers, "Here. This should get you through the night. You can use my robe. It's the blue one." He motioned to the bathroom again, this time handing the man the clothes, "Towels are under the sink." His hands lingered as Cas grabbed hold of the bundle, their eyes locked once more, searching carefully. 

It wasn't until Cas pulled back that Dean had realized he had been holding his breath, his eyes darting away, hand moving to the back of his neck, "I'll... erm... I'll make some lunch." Something, anything, to get his mind off of those damned sapphire eyes. Castiel took in a breath as well, moving into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

When he was finished washing, he could smell the grilled cheese sandwiches through the steam and musky scent of shampoo. Walking into the kitchen, clean shaven and tightening Dean's robe, he forced a small smile, "That smells delicious." The other man smiled up from where he was plating the food, moving it to the table for them to eat together, "Thanks. I've had a lot of time to practice." He chuckled and got out two colas, popping open the bottles and letting the carbonation settle slightly before setting them on the table. 

They both sat, Kevin and Sam now audible through an open door, laughter over a television show resounding through the bunker. Cas tried to be polite by eating slowly, taking his time. His stomach was ripping itself apart, but he struggled through it. He needed to make sure he didn't rush, or make a fool of himself in front of the other. Dean did much of the same, trying to keep the talk small, focusing on talking about Sam's progress, Crowley cleaning up, and life in the bunker. Nothing too hard hitting. Nothing more than that would be considered table talk.

It wasn't long, however, before they were both done with their food, the silence starting to settle in as Kevin closed the door to Sam's room. Dean looked to the angel, his words held back long enough, "I've missed having you around, Cas..." Close enough to an 'I miss you' from a Winchester.

Castiel peered up from the point on the table he was staring at, looking to the man with increased interest, "Dean..." He wasn't sure what to say to that, not having thought things would end up this way. He thought, for sure, the man would hate him for leaving when he did. "I missed you, too." They stared at each other for a few moments, breathing from both quite audible, blinking sparse. Dean's mouth was suddenly quite dry, his words soft as he spoke up, "I... you can stay in my room, if you want." He could just take the couch. He was sure the angel hadn't slept in a quality bed in ages...

Cas could tell that his words were an attempt at a transition in the conversation, but he didn't say anything about it, nodding and moving to get up, "I can wash the dishes if you want..." Dean shook his head and moved to take the plates first, motioning for the hallway, "Go rest. I'll come check on you in a minute. Go ahead and get settled in." He turned for the sink, Cas nodding as he moved to do just that. 

The man's crisp white sheets smelled just like him, the room just warm enough to fall asleep in. He was already starting to get drowsy as he removed the dark blue robe, setting it aside on a chair. Stretching out, he turned a light pink as Dean stepped inside, raising a brow, "You have everything you need for now? Need another blanket or something? More pillows?" He was obviously concerned with the other's well being, not really noticing the angel's blush. 

Cas shook his head, but then stopped, muttering, "I... could you stay in here? Just until I get to sleep?" He frowned, as did Dean, but the other nodded and moved to the chair, kicking back and causing the robe to fall to the floor, "Yeah..." He wouldn't question it. Not one bit. He didn't really want to leave Cas in there alone, anyways. 

Castiel smiled softly and moved to lay down, first facing away from Dean, then towards, cheeks a little more pink as he murmured, "I'm a bit cold." He wasn't really, the blanket on top of him more than enough to keep him warm through the afternoon and evening. Dean rose a brow, but nodded, moving to get up, "Do you want another blanket? I could turn up the heat..." To that, Cas simply shook his head, mumbling as he ran out of excuses, "I just... want you..." 

It had slipped past his lips before he could stop himself, his breathing off a bit more as he looked away. His cheeks were noticeably red by then, his heart pounding against his ribcage. Of course he wanted Dean with him. That was the only way he was going to feel secure going into the deep sleep he was bound to enter. The past few months had not been kind, so being somewhere with a sense of security was a new concept for him. 

Dean was taken aback for a moment, but didn't say anything about it. Instead, he moved quietly to shut and lock his door, turning off the light. "Yeah..." Was all he managed out before sliding off his belt and pants, moving to pull back the sheets and join the man in bed. He moved to get comfortable, feeling the bed shift only slightly as Cas rolled to look at him. 

Their eyes met once again, this time, set on each other like their lives depended on it. Sam's music could once again be heard floating through the bunker, soft and sweet, like his disposition. Cas' breathing grew light, lips parted as he tried to find the words to say, finally speaking up, "I need you, Dean." It was the first time he had admitted, out loud, that he honestly needed the man. It wasn't just a simple come-and-go dependency as it had been before... he simply didn't think he would be able to survive if he didn't have the man at his side. 

Not sure what to do with that statement, Dean simply nodded, leaning forward and taking in a ragged breath, "I know." He had already let the angel know his own need, and had already made it quite clear. His hand carefully moved to the other's freshly shaven cheek, thumb brushing along his cheekbone as he pulled closer, muttering again, "I need you, too." 

Cas smiled sheepishly, searching Dean's eyes one last time before closing his own, letting sleep gingerly wash over him. He was finally at peace, Dean at his side, safe and sound. He curled up slightly, the other moving to rest his forehead against his, closing his eyes to join the deep slumber. Finally... they had each other.


	2. Breakfast Time

The next morning came, Dean slowly shifting to wake as the room began to warm. Sam or Kevin must have been up to adjust the temperature, he figured. He smiled soft at the man in his arms, looking over his face carefully. He was at peace, probably for the first time since he fell. There were a few scratches near the man's chin, appearing to be from shoddy shave jobs. He wanted to kiss each one, make them better... but at the same time, he didn't want to wake him up. 

Instead, he tried shimmying his arm out from underneath the man, letting him rest as he stepped out of the room and into the hall. He left the door open just a crack, still smiling as he started for the kitchen. Sam and Kevin were both up, sitting by the dining room table talking over coffee and toast. They both quieted when they saw Dean and his grin, slightly taken aback by his morning enthusiasm, "Hey guys. I'm gonna make some eggs, bacon..." A broader grin, "Pancakes, too. You want some?" 

They simply shook their heads, trying not to laugh at the almost comical morning greeting. Sam was the first to say something as Dean started getting things out to cook, "So... how did Cas sleep last night?" A small smirk on his tired face, "I'm assuming he stayed in your room, because I didn't see him in any of the other bedrooms." Kevin chuckled softly, sipping some more coffee as he read the paper, keeping quiet. 

Dean rolled his eyes, too happy to bother with denying much, "Yeah, he just... he needed someone there for him, you know? Guess he's been having bad dreams. I don't blame him." He was slightly defensive about it, but tried not to sound too harsh. Sam nodded slowly, swallowing hard and breaking off another piece of toast to eat, "That why he was wearing your robe last night, when he came out of the shower?" Kevin snorted at that, making Dean sigh, "What are you getting at, Sam?" He was a bit snippy with his words that time around, not enjoying the interrogation that was interrupting his thoughts. He had been in such a good mood... 

Sam shook his head slowly, smiling to himself, "I'm just curious, that's all. You didn't tell us he was here, and he didn't even come say hi to us yesterday. Only reason I knew he was here was because we ran into him in the hall as he came out of the bathroom, and was wearing your clothes." Kevin nodded in agreement, still quiet, letting Sam continue, "Was kind of a shock, to be honest. What happened?"

Dean had butter sizzling in a pan as he started for the fridge, getting out the orange juice, "I was out at a little diner, getting some lunch, and..." He shrugged, his back to the others as he poured himself a glass of the juice, "He just shows up. Bad shape... Figured I could bring him back here and he could rest. Get him back on his feet." He sipped his drink, starting to cook food for both him and his angel, "We have plenty of room, so he can stay here no problem."

Watching his older brother silently for a moment, Sam asked Kevin to give them a moment alone. He did, sighing and bringing the paper with him back towards his room. Silence filled the air yet again, the crackling sounds of the frying bacon, and the light breathing from both of them, the only sounds seemingly permeating the atmosphere. Dean knew why Sam had asked Kevin to leave, he just didn't want to think about it yet. 

It wasn't until Sam was leaning on the counter beside him that he accepted the fact they were finally going to talk about it. He flipped the bacon onto a plate, taking in a deep breath and turning the heat off. The eggs and pancakes could wait for a moment. He turned and leaned against the counter on the other side of the stove, facing the table, and avoiding eye contact with his brother who was facing him. 

"Dean..." Sam's voice was non-judgemental, his eyes soft, brows raised slightly. He already knew, but he wanted to hear it from Dean himself... to know it was official. Dean simply shifted, crossing his arms across his chest, "Sam..." He finally looked to his brother, catching his gaze, "I care about him, alright?"

"You care about me, too." A bit of a soft chuckle, "At least I would hope." Dean's lips twitched at the sides, wanting to turn up into a smile as he looked away again, "It's different, Sam." As hard as he tried to keep a smile off of his lips, he nearly grinned, hiding his face by turning it away to look at the refrigerator, "There's just something about him. You know, we've been through hell together... purgatory..." He shrugged and took in a deep breath, looking to the table again, "He's been there for me when no one else was, and..." He looked to his brother, sighing, "I love him." 

Sam smiled a little broader, still weak, "I know." He shifted, crossing his arms as well, now, "It's about time, too. You guys deserve to be happy for once." A moment passed, Sam speaking up once more, "I can't tell you how long it's been since I've seen you smile like this. It's nice." And with that, he started back to the table, nodding once to Castiel as he watched him enter the room.

Cas was bundled in Dean's robe, his eyes still sleepy, body moving slow and voice more than gruff, "Good morning..." Dean smiled just a bit broader, filled with a sudden confidence, moving to meet the man in the middle of the room, his voice soft, "Good morning, Cas." His hands rested on his lover's hips, pulling him close as he gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, "Hungry?"


End file.
